


Tongue-tied and twisted, just an earth-bound misfit I

by caranfindel



Series: Season 14 codas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Gen, Kale!SAm, Post-Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Soulless Sam Winchester, TED talk!Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel
Summary: A single sentence 14.13 coda.





	Tongue-tied and twisted, just an earth-bound misfit I

The echo of Sam smashing the pearl hangs expectantly in the air but nothing happens, nothing and then more nothing and Dean cautiously allows himself to think that _maybe_ they're going to get away with it for once, _maybe_ things aren't going to come crashing down around him, but Mary starts to fade and within a day she's gone, and John reacts to losing her pretty much the same way he reacted the first time he lost her, by obsessively hunting and obsessively drinking, but Sam's reaction is to withdraw, to go cold and hard, to spend his nights as obsessively as John does, buried in books and his laptop instead of weapons and whiskey, and one morning Dean happens to open Sam's laptop and discovers that he hasn't been researching their current situation at all, that what he's been doing couldn't be farther from it, and he goes to his brother's room and finds him packing, and before he can say a word Sam says _since you've got Dad to hunt with now, you don't need me any more, so I thought I'd go back to law school, and judging by that wanted poster downtown you're gonna need a lawyer at some point anyway, and I don't really sleep any more so I might as well do something useful with that time,_ and Dean doesn't point out that Dad's always gone or drunk or both and Cas is an enemy now and Jack never came back, might not even exist in this reality, and he doesn't think he can do this alone, he doesn't say any of that because he keeps replaying _I don't really sleep any more_ in his head and then he _gets it_ and he says _yeah, that sounds good, Sam, you should do that_ and as Sam leaves, the sound of the door slamming shut is almost drowned out by Michael screaming and banging the door in Dean's head and just, just for one second he thinks maybe it's not worth the trouble of saving this world after all.

**Author's Note:**

> (I know it makes no sense for Internet Famous Sam to be Soulless Sam, and yet I really like that idea.)
> 
>  
> 
> (The title is from Pink Floyd’s “Learning to Fly,” because apparently 14.13 brings out the Pink Floyd in my heart.)


End file.
